By the way, you're not in Wonderland
by Elanoora
Summary: Modification des noms des tributs du District 10 mais également de leur histoire puisqu'ils vont interagir avec les "principaux" . Même les condamnés ont besoin d'un nom, s'ils sont vraiment condamnés. Même ceux pour qui l'heure est venue de mourir doivent se battre. Pour la postérité ou juste pour se sentir vivants dans les derniers instants d'une vie jusque là insipide. Rating T.


**_Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit *out* !  
_**

**Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir cliqué sur ma fiction, ça me fait très plaisir. D'autant plus que c'est la toute première que je publie sur...La toute première que je publie en fait. J'ai toujours écris sur pleins de thèmes différents et gardé les textes dans mon ordinateur, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Voilà pourquoi je vous suis très reconnaissante d'avoir ne serait-ce que jeté un coup d'œil. Il faut savoir que cette fiction est la réécriture de "Ready To Die", je n'étais pas du tout convaincue par mon écriture et j'ai donc décidé de tout reprendre à zéro. J'espère que ça va vous plaire...  
**

**Concernant la fiction en elle-même: les personnages qui seront présents dans les prochains chapitres appartiennent à l'extraordinaire Suzanne Collins. Les personnages qui vont apparaître dans mon premier & mon deuxième chapitre (bas oui, je vais pas spoiler dans mon intro' quand même) m'appartiennent exclusivement. Comme vous allez remarquer, je me suis servie du District 10 pendant les 74èmes Jeux en réinventant totalement les tributs, ils vont donc avoir une histoire différente de celle des tributs originaux de ce district. Les personnages "principaux" arriveront fin du second chapitre, je pense. Oui on va voir Katniss, Peeta, Cato, Clove (...) itout ! Ouais bon je pense que vous les connaissez ^_^ Je vais peut-être arrêter là mon blabla inutile...  
**

**La fiction est pour l'instant Rating T parce que il n'y aura pas de guimauve, du tout *out* parce que certains chapitres vont être très softs (et là je parle en termes de violence) mais elle est susceptible de passer M parce que d'autres vont être bien plus hards. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire des "cadeaux" à mes personnages et on va dire que mon écriture est toujours assez détaillée (peu importe les chapitres d'ailleurs). Voilà !  
**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_  
_**

* * *

**_T_**out ici reflétait l'angoisse et était teinté du bruit le plus sourd du monde, le plus terrible : le silence. Capable de poursuivre chaque être humain dans le moindre de ses cauchemars. Il s'insinuait partout, il accaparait l'esprit et nous condamnait sans aucun jugement. La sentence tombait, elle écrasait de tout son poids les êtres ayant osé se rire d'elle, répandant la rumeur de son inexistence. Ce n'était pas une lutte. La victoire du silence était assurée et rien ne servait de lutter. Cela représentait un épuisement superflu et inutile. Au final, le silence était le seul maître du monde. C'était la seule véritable chose qui comptait en cet instant : le poids de la mort imminente sublimée par l'absence totale de sons. Les officiels couvaient toute l'assistance d'un regard impitoyable tandis que les pauvres gens semblaient autant anéantis que perdus, ignorant à quel élément du décor attacher leurs prunelles. Un décor gris et tristement bétonné, reflétant le trouble de leurs âmes. Des yeux vides, symbole de leur vie jusque-là dénuée de sens. Rendus alertes par l'angoisse, leurs moindres muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême. Un immense poids alourdissait l'estomac de chacun d'entre eux. Ils étaient dans l'attente d'une sentence équivalant à une condamnation à mort. Ils semblaient prêts à céder au moindre mot susceptible de s'échapper de la bouche de l' « hôtesse » ayant pris place sur la scène de fortune bâtie rapidement pour l'occasion. Personne ne pipait mot et même elle semblait terrorisée à l'idée d'aborder le sujet à l'origine de toutes ces mines défaites lui faisant face: la Moisson. La sélection d'un tribut féminin et masculin pour les 74èmes Hunger Games.

**_L_**es plus jeunes, à savoir les enfants âgés d'à peine douze ans, se regardaient dans un mélange d'incompréhension, de terreur et de désespoir. Certains retenaient difficilement leurs larmes, d'autres avaient d'ors et déjà renoncé et se laissaient simplement submerger par cette vague de tristesse qui les envahissait à l'approche de l'échéance. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer une fois dans l'arène. La mort pouvait frapper les plus vaillants en quelques secondes alors les enfants en larmes pleurant sur leur sort n'avaient aucune chance. La sentence se faisait imminente. Les plus âgés s'étaient composé un visage serein mais si l'on prenait la peine de creuser, on s'apercevait que c'était la résignation qui modulait leurs traits, une sorte d'accoutumance à cette épreuve qui paraissait invivable aux plus jeunes. Pas le choix, aucune échappatoire pour 23 des tributs, l'histoire était écrite ainsi. Les tremblements étaient contrôlés, des rangées apeurées s'opposaient au regard des Pacificateurs. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir, de survivre. Enfin si, il y avait une chance, une seule chance sur 24. Les probabilités et les nombreuses manières de perdre la vie au cours de ces terribles jeux tournoyaient en boucle dans la tête de chaque jeune âgé de 12 à 18 ans et présent aujourd'hui. Tous. Tous les jeunes gens du District 10. Une obligation pour préserver la paix. Pas de solution à cette équation.

**_J_**ugeant sans doute que cette longue mascarade avait suffisamment duré, l'hôtesse redevint maîtresse de la foule qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Elle éleva doucement la voix et un frisson glacial parcourut l'assistance massée devant l'immense estrade. Telle une scène sur laquelle se trouverait une potence. Peut-être était-ce terrible de comprendre à cet instant qu'on ne pouvait plus reculer, que c'était devenu impossible. De nombreux êtres apeurés qui se tenaient fermement la main pour ne pas glisser jusqu'au sol, incapables de maîtriser leur corps. La rançon d'une rébellion ayant eu lieu des années auparavant. C'était à leur tour maintenant de payer le prix pour des évènements qu'ils n'avaient pas connu, dont ils n'étaient pas responsables. Deux personnes innocentes qui devaient mourir, pour les beaux yeux des politiciens qui les regardaient avec le sourire. L'apologie de la terreur pour parvenir à tout contrôler. La femme lourdement fardée et étriquée dans son tailleur vert pomme, la femme du Capitole, le démon de leurs cauchemars semblait détailler chacun d'entre eux de son regard de vipère, glacé. Sa voix continua de s'élever, un murmure qui se muait en un horrible brouhaha assourdissant. Tellement assourdissant qu'ils voulaient tous pouvoir mettre fin à la litanie infernale qui venait à peine de commencer. C'était le prix à payer pour un silence brisé.

**« **Bonjour et bienvenue à cette soixante-quatorzième Moisson du District 10. Aujourd'hui il s'agira de désigner nos deux tributs pour les prochains jeux qui débuteront très bientôt. En parlant de jeux ! J'allais oublier le plus important, vous souhaiter de Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Maintenant que les formules de politesse sont échangées, je vous laisse visionner un petit court-métrage qui nous vient tout droit du Capitole **»** !

**_S_**a voix exprimait le ravissement à chaque phrase. On aurait dit que toutes ces mesures pour obtenir une paix dérisoire, une paix faible et factice, que toutes les épreuves traversées par le peuple de Panem et notamment du District 10, la remplissaient de joie, la faisaient simplement sourire comme s'il s'agissait du tirage d'un jeu d'argent auquel elle était sûre de gagner. Son visage semblait correspondre à la définition parfaite du mot « excitation », dans tout ce qu'il possédait d'effrayant, de merveilleux, d'horripilant. Peu de temps après la fin de son entrée en matière, l'écran géant -suspendu au-dessus de la scène- s'alluma. Une introduction du Capitole, des paroles sur la Rébellion, des paroles sur les Jeux, sur la manière de maintenir la paix. Certains des éventuels futurs tributs hésitaient à se boucher les oreilles mais un simple regard des Pacificateurs suffisait à les en dissuader. C'était un bourdonnement terrible qui manquait de faire exploser leur tête. Le sang qui battait activement dans leurs tempes ne semblait pas vouloir leur laisser un seul moment de répit. Chaque minute paraissait interminable et s'allongeait jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Le temps s'égraina. Un film qui -après une brillante amorce- amena un raisonnement destiné à faire rentrer une seule et même idée de manière définitive dans tous les esprits: les Jeux de la Faim étaient indispensables à la survie de Panem, inévitables. L'écran redevint subitement noir et l'hôtesse revint d'un pas lent vers son micro, sans doute une manière de faire durer le suspens. Les gens du Capitole étaient de fervents admirateurs du silence, de l'angoisse mais par-dessus tout, du suspens.

**«** Puisque nous arrivons à la fin de cette brillante présentation, je vous propose de ne pas perdre de temps et de désigner nos deux heureux élus. Dieu sait combien le temps est précieux pour les tributs ». Ajouta-t-elle en ponctuant sa phrase d'un petit rire léger. « Nous allons donc pour une fois briser les codes et commencer avec un garçon. Si la galanterie se répète sans arrêt, elle devient commune, elle se normalise et n'a donc plus aucune raison de porter un nom. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi »? Elle continuait de ponctuer chacune de ses phrases d'un rire qui semblait absurde en un tel jour. Sa main s'approcha dangereusement du bocal ou étaient entreposés tous les noms, si proche qu'elle finit par saisir un tout petit morceau qu'elle déplia et brandit au-dessus de sa tête. « Le premier tribut du District 10 cette année est…EDEN PIETZBERG **»** !

**_U_**n jeune garçon perdu dans la masse humaine se tournait de tous les côtés. Il avait beau chercher partout, le doute n'était pas permis. Il n'y aurait pas de sauveur apparaissant magiquement, à l'improviste. Son nom qui résonnait dans la grande courre le giflait à chaque écho. Dans l'arène il n'y avait rien pour lui, juste la Mort. Elle était d'ors et déjà présente, elle planait tout en dardant son regard acéré sur les « objets » avec lesquels elle allait s'amuser. Eden était l'élu de ces 74èmes Jeux pour son District, il ne lui était plus permis d'en douter. Étant âgé de 18 ans, c'était sa dernière année en tant que « victime potentielle ». Il aurait pu y échapper facilement mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Tout le monde ici savait que le sort ne se trompait jamais, qu'il était rarement favorable aux tributs du District 10. Ses prunelles ne parvenaient pas à se désaxer du sol qu'il fixait avec obstination mais les claquements de langue secs de l'hôtesse l'obligèrent à s'arracher à sa contemplation. Tous ses membres palpitaient et semblaient mués par leur volonté propre quand il tituba maladroitement jusqu'à la scène. Chaque pas était laborieux et d'une lenteur incroyable mais il parvint finalement à l'endroit qu'il redoutait tant. Cette femme, l'origine de sa douleur, l'aida à se hisser sur la scène et l'applaudit bruyamment tandis qu'il dissimula, plus ou moins adroitement, une larme qui tentait de se frayer un passage sur sa joue.

**«** Bien ! Tout d'abord jeune homme je t'offre mes plus sincères félicitations ! Je suis sûre que tu nous rendras tous très fiers de toi durant cette édition ! Nous avons d'ailleurs hâte de te voir y participer. Voilà donc pour le tribut masculin de cette année, nous allons donc pouvoir passer à notre très attendu tribut féminin **»** ! Toujours la même excitation qui se lisait dans ses yeux, la même main, ornée de nombreux bijoux fantaisistes, qui s'approchait une nouvelle fois du bocal qui à présent avait été allégé d'un de ses noms. **«** Alors…Voyons voir…Le tribut féminin de cette année est…

-JE SUIS VOLONTAIRE **» **! Hurla délibérément quelqu'un au cœur de la marée humaine que représentait tout le dixième District réuni.

* * *

***se met à genoux avec une petite pancarte "Une p'tite review pour l'auteur, s'viousplaît"* Voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant le tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fiction publiée. N'oubliez pas les reviews (sans rire, ça motive vraiment & ça aide à rassembler les idées pour publier plus rapidement). Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !  
**

**PS: Je cherche un(e) Bêta-Readeur(euse) *.* Si vous êtes intéressé(s), ma boite MP est ouverte, je ne bouffe pas encore les gens...je crois.  
**


End file.
